1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to big game hunting and more particularly to a combination tree stand and game carrier.
In the past, tree stands as commonly used in hunting, have generally been constructed on a tree and secured to the tree in a permanent fashion. These early stands were constructed mostly of wood and were functional and inexpensive to build. However, the construction of such tree stands was a time consuming project and since they were generally permanently attached to the tree, such tree stands were not easily moved and consequently did not lend themselves for use in hunting other areas.
The development of portable tree stands has resulted in a considerable increase in the use of tree stands by hunters for the reason they are marketed as a preassembled unit that may be temporarily secured to a tree and moved to other locations.
This invention provides such a portable tree stand which also may be used for carrying hunter's equipment and/or game when the hunt is ended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,246, issued Nov. 12, 1985, to Thomas for Portable Hunter Tree Stand, discloses a seat and foot rest formed by tubular frame members including jaw and rope members for securing the seat to a tree in an elevated position. Access to and from the seat is obtained by an axially joined sectional pole ladder having a Y-shaped foot member at its depending end for stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,247, issued Nov. 12, 1985, to Purdy for Deer Stand, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,446, issued Jun. 3, 1986, to White for Portable Telescoping Tree Stand, are further examples showing the state-of-the-art.
The Purdy patent discloses a sectional ladder having a platform or seat arrangement at its uppermost end which is attached to a tree by flexible members to provide a support for a hunter.
The White patent discloses a telescoping ladder pole supporting a seat at its uppermost end in which the several sections of the telescoping pole are secured to the tree by flexible members.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents by forming a portable deer stand which features light weight metallic tubular members hingedly joined in end to end relation with alternate steps on opposing sides thereof to form a pole ladder having a U-shaped ground engaging yoke at it's depending end and a seat attachable to a tree at its uppermost end and which further includes a wheel element for moving hunter equipment or game in a wheelbarrow-like fashion.